dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Knight of Mensae
The Knights of Mensae are a group of Maylonian warriors who are trained specificially to serve and protect. They are akin to the ancient Knightly orders of the planet earth. Only Maylons can take this path. Knight's Code (level 11): The knights of Mensae abide by codes of honor. You must choose yours. The power of this code grants you the ability to mark an enemy, challenging them. A challenged enemy must engage you in melee combat, while challenged you deal half your level on successful attacks as bonus damage. Code of Loyalty: Maylons who follow the code of loyalty would never turn their swords against their allies, and would always be willing to act as a shield for them. If an attack targets "all creatures" and an ally happens to be in range, that power fails immediately regardless of roll. Once per day, an ally may spend an action point to swap places with you as the target of an attack, provided you'd be in range. When you challenge an enemy, you regain hitpoints as if you had spent a surge, and all adjacent bloody allies may spend a healing surge each round until they are no longer bloody. This effect lasts as long as the challenge is in action. Code of Faith: Maylons who follow the code of faith can not bring themselves to go against the teachings of Maylon religion, for better or for worse. Creatures with the female descriptor automatically take half damage from your attacks. You can not ignore direct commands from a party member of the Leader class. When you challenge an enemy, you may make a free basic ki attack against them every round that is not effected by penalties. Signature weapon (level 15): You gain access to the Masamune sword. You may wield a two handed weapon in one hand at normal penalty, or a two handed weapon in two hands at no penalty. Armor training(level 19): You reduce the penalty of armor by your tier. Once per day, if you would be dealt lethal damage, you may instead choose to destroy your armor and take no damage. Knight of Mensae powers Level 11 At-will powers Sword of Mensae A wide swinging attack At-Will ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Cone 2 Target: One All enemies in range Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2W + Strength damage. If your strength is higher than the foes body, you apply half the damage to their armor as well. Strike of Mensae An empowered jab! At-Will ✦ Martial, unarmed, Ki Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + strength damage. Miss: You gain a +2 circumstance bonus to your next attack roll against the enemy. Level 11 encounter powers Grand Slash A powerful slash attack Encounter ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3W + strength damage. If your Strength is higher than the opponent's speed, They take additional damage equal to your strength Full Charge A powerful Charging attack Fullround Action ✦ Martial, Unarmed OR weapon Standard Action Charge Target: One creature Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P OR 4W + Strength damage. Miss: Half damage and the opponent is knocked back strength squares. SPECIAL: This attack MUST be used as part of a charge. Level 14 Utility powers Shield of Mensae You shield an ally in a shroud of light Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Minor action Ranged 8 Effect: Your ally may spend a healing surge. For the next discipline rounds, your ally has DR 5 against ki attacks. Flat of the blade You stop an attack with the flat of your blade Encounter✦ Martial, Weapon Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy beats your defense with a Melee attack roll Effect: You block the attack with your weapon, the weapon suffering all damage instead of you. If this would deal enough damage to destroy the weapon, your weapon is destroyed. Castling You move to defend an ally Encounter✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Personal Target: One ally within your movement range. Effect: Your ally may immediately shift backwards two squares as a free action, you then move to take his place. Level 16 Daily powers Holy Cross A combo attack with the sword Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2w + Strength damage. If this attack would deal enough damage to sunder an opponents armor, it does so. Secondary Target: Same as primary Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 2w + strength damage and push the opponent back strength squares. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack targets reaction instead. If both attacks miss, you may shift two squares away from the enemy in a direction of your choice. Zankuuha A vacuum wave Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Vacuum Standard Action Beam 8 Target: All Creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 3k damage. All struck targets are dragged discipline squares towards you. Miss: You knock a missed target prone instead Level 20 Ultimate power Divine Cross A powerful finishing attack that causes the enemy to explode. Daily ✦ Martial, Weapon, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3w + Strength damage. If this attack would deal enough damage to sunder an opponents armor, it does so. Secondary Target: Same as primary Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3w + strength damage and push the opponent back strength squares. Tertiary target: All enemies in burst 4 around the primary target Tertiary attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 3k + Spirit damage, and knock all opponents prone. Miss: If the first attack misses, the second attack targets reaction instead. If the second attack misses, the third attack does not go off. If the third attack misses, you deal half damage. If all attacks miss, you regain four power surges and may shift your move speed away from the enemy. Category:Legends Category:Paths Category:Maylons